


April Fool

by ks2021



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks2021/pseuds/ks2021
Summary: Dean sighed as he looked at the clock on the nightstand. The glowing red letters on its face taunted him in the silent darkness of the room.2:34 A.M.2:34 A.M.April Ist .
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	April Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 😊 Comments and kudos are much appreciated and will keep me motivated to continue with other fics.

Dean thought he _had_ to be dreaming. This was just too good to be true. 

He and Cas stood together in the hall outside of the library 

He'd _finally_ managed to tell Cas about how he felt without fucking it up. It felt good, _so_ damn good to get that weight off of him after all this time.

Better yet was the response. Cas looked at him for a moment with a soft, earnest expression in those blue eyes. "Dean -" he started, then swallowed hard. " I - I feel the same way. " He stepped closer into Dean's space, eyes never leaving Dean's as he took a few steps forward . "I've wanted more for so long now. "

Dean was backed up against the wall now. His body thrummed hot with anticipation. He licked his lips without meaning to and waited for Cas to do something. _Anything_. 

Cas brought a hand up and traced those lips gently with his fingertips.

Dean felt dizzy and breathless with just that contact. "Really?", he managed to ask.

" No, not really," Cas replied with a cold, cruel smile and leaned in even closer. "April Fool's," he whispered against the shell of Dean's ear. 

Dean awoke with a start in his bed, the ghost of a shiver still racing along his spine. He sat up and scrubbed a hand across his face.

Yep, a frikkin' dream.

He sighed as he looked at the clock on the nightstand. The glowing red letters on its face taunted him in the silent darkness of the room.

2:34 A.M. 

2:34 A.M. _April Ist ._

_Of course_.

He was an utter fool to even dare dream that Cas' feelings were other than a strong friendship due to their bond. Cas would never feel anything more than that and that's just the way things were.

He'd just have to get over it. He didn't have any other choice.

_April Fool's, Dean._


End file.
